THe Evil said of them
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty's kids go to a different world, to find their parents...not so nice
1. the world

It was a nice warm day. The sun was out, and the everyone was having a great day! It's Friday too! So, let's go check on the awesome couple, (Danny and Sam!) just kidding! Its Dudley and Kitty.

Alright, we find them with their 5 kids! They were at TUFF in Keswick's lab. The kids played with the watch that Keswick made.

"Can we go back in time?" Lisa asked.

"No sweet heart. Your father did that, and it was messed up."

"What? I was fine." Dudley said.

"They're not going, Dudley."

"I'm their father, and they can go."

"The kids are staying here!"

"They can go."

"NO they can't!"

Dudley and Kitty began to fight. The kids ran away from them.

"I know how this works." Willy said.

"I don't know." Misty said.

"Dad said we can go."

"Yea, but mom said no." Lisa said.

"How about we leave Kyle and Jack here…." Willy began.

"Oh! And we 3 go! So we do both."

"Yep!"

Willy set Kyle and Jack on the couch. Willy pressed the button, and they were going to the past! They got there. It wasn't a nice place. It was a dark, gloomy place.

"Eww, this place needs colors!" Lisa said.

"Who said that?" Said a voice.

The kids turned around, and saw Peg.

"Grandma!" The kids said hugging her.

"Get of me!"

The kids let her go. Peg began to walk, and the kids followed her.

"Leave me alone!"

"But we need your help." Willy said.

"Why?"

"Our dad and mom, we can't find them."

"I can't help you there."

"Why not?" Lisa said.

"Because people can't have kids anymore."

"Wait? What?" Misty said.

"My own son, kills little kids."

"Is your son, Dudley Puppy?" Willy said.

"Y-yes? How did you know?"

"We're his kids!" Lisa said.

"No you're not!"

"We are from a different world."

"Oh! Well, you should hide, and be carefull."

Peg ran off. The kids looked at each other. They looked at the watch, and it wasn't working.

"Stupid thing." Willy said.

"Well, let's go find mom." Lisa said.

"We can go to her apartment."


	2. Their evil father

So, the 3 oldest kids went to the past. But it's not what they hope to see. Let's go see what happens when they got to their apartment.

So, Willy, Lisa, and Misty got the thier parents apartment. Willy opened the door, and there was nothing there. It was life less.

"Life less. So cold and dark." LIsa said walking in.

"I know right." Misty said.

THey walked around. THey walked out, and walked the streets alone. THey came upon someone. Willy tapped the person, and that person turned around. The person was wearing black, they couldnt see their face.

"Do you know were Dudley Puppy is?" Willy asked.

"Why do you ask?" Said the voice.

"He's our dad, in a different world." Misty said.

"Ah, a little child."

THe person grabbed all of the kids. They walked the castle. THe door opened. They walked down some hallways, and came upona door. THe person went in, and told the kids to stay there. Then the doors opened. THe kids saw their father. He was wearing black and red, with a crown. He was an evil king!

"3 kids." He said looking at them.

"We would have 5 but..." Lisa began.

"Safe it, weird cat girl."

Dudley and the kids went into the room. Dudley sat down on his thrown. THe kids sat in chairs.

"My queen must have sent you here." Dudley began. "Who are you?"

"We're your kids." WIlly said.

"I don't have kids." DUdley said getting up.

"You have a wife too." Misty said.

"I have a wife, just not kids. I hate kids."

"Who's your wife?" Willy asked.

"Why do ask that?"

"Uh, we might know her." Misty said.

"Yea, I'm guessing she is nice." LIsa said.

"Pff! Nice! I hate nice things." Dudley said.

"But we're nice." Misty said.

"Guards!" Dudley yelled.

A guard came, Dudley told him to take Misty away. She screamed, as the guard took her away.

"What are you doing, dad?!" WIlly said.

"Do you want to join her?" He said grabbed his neck.

"No."

Dudley let go, and sat back down. He looked at the kids. He saw something in Willy's hand.

"You there! What's in you hand?"

"I have a name."

"I asked you something."

"It's called a watch." LIsa said

"Smart mouth." Dudley said.

"Thank you!"

Dudley rolled his eyes, and took it away from Willy.

"Hey! Give it back."

"Tell me truth. Who are you?"

"You and Kitty Katswell's kids!"

"Kitty Katswell? Ha! She never had kids. I would know."

"How?" LIsa asked.

Dudley snapped his fingers. THat person came back, in. The person sat in Dudley's lap, and took off the hoddie. It was Kitty.

"Anything wrong?" She asked Dudley.

"This kids say we're their parents."

"Hmm...I never liked kids."

"Me too. What are we going to do with them?"

"At least we have 2."

"There was 3, but I took her away."

Kitty got up, and took her black clothes. She was wearing black and with a little red. SHe also had crown on her head.

"She's the queen." The kids said.

"Shut it! Did I tell you to speak?"

"No." Lisa said.

"Take them both away!" KItty yelled.

"Wait, wait, wait wait!" WIlly said.

"What?" Dudley said.

"Hear me out. In a different world, we are family."

"Yea, I'm sure kid."

THe picked them up. Lisa threw a pictures of them on the floor for them to see it. KItty pick it up, and showed it to Dudley.

"Stupid kid." Dudley said.

"They did look part dog and cat."

"Please tell me, you don't like them."

"I liked the older one."

"Well, rermber it's the law."

"I know. I don't like little kids."

"Come one, let's go check on them in few mintues."


	3. A talk with their parents

It was around midnight. Dudley and KItty went to check on the 3 kids. THey were asleep, and Kitty woke them up.

"Wake up, you sick moster!"

"What?" Willy said tired.

"We need to know, about this." Dudley said holding the photo up.

"I told you. We're family."

"In a different world kid. This world is not as nice." Dudley said making a fist.

"You know you love us!" Misty said.

Dudley made a evil smile. He grabbed her through the bars, and pulled her close to him.

"You die first." He whisper in her ear.

He put her down. Kitty told her to come here.

"Listen cat girl, we hate little kids and..." Kitty began.

"You love little kids!"

"Alright that's it!" KItty yelled. "You're gonna die first! Right now!"

KItty called the guards. They took all 3 kids away. THey went up to a different room. Theu set Misty in a chair, and tied her down. She was hanging by a chair. The floor opened up, and there was water.

"Any last words, cat girl?"

"Yes! I love you guys!"

Dudley looked over at Kitty. He stopped it and Willy and LIsa untied her.

"Put them back." Dudley said walking out of the room.

"Back in your cells!" Kitty said.

They went back down in the cell. Before Kitty left, she gave Lisa the photo back. She walked back up and got into bed with Dudley. Willy, Lisa and Misty both looked at each other. THey stayed close to each other that night.

"Dudley? What happened back there."

"Nothing important."

"Come on. Something happened, tell me."

"That girl, what she said to us, it felt weird."

"Weird how?"

"Like it was loving."

Kitty shook her head. She got ontop of Dudley. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing is loving in this world." She whispered into his ear.

"How about we take that watch, and go into their world?"

"And make it just like this world!"

They hugged each other and went to sleep.


	4. where are the kids?

Morning came by. Today we go see what is going on with the nice Dudley and Kitty. Kitty was running around the while apartment looking for thier 3 oldest kids.

"Willy! Lisa! Misty! Oh, where are they!?" Kitty yelled.

"Kitty, relax. I'm sure they are fine." Dudley said holding Kyle and Jack.

"Come on, We're going to TUFF!"

They got into the car and drove to tuff. They went to Keswick and the Chief.

"Chief! Keswick! Have you seen the kids?" Kitty asked.

"Your holding them." The Chief said.

"The oldest old." Dudley said.

"They went to the past with that watch."

Y-Y-Y-Y-Yea! See?" Keswick said showing them a video clip.

They watched as their kids were gone. Kitty turned over to Keswick, and begged him to make another watch. Keswick went into his lab and worked on it.

"It's ok Kitty. We'll find them." Dudley said rubbing her back.

"I just hope they are not hurt!"

"They got tuff agent in them."

"I just want them back."

"I do to, Kitty. But I know we wll find them."

Keswick came back out with another watch. Kitty grabbed it from him. She called her mother, and told her to take good care of Kyle and Jack.

"I'm going in!" Kitty said.

"You're not going alone." Dudley said grabbed her close.

"Let's go get our kids back!"

Kitty pressed the button, and they were on their way! The were in the air. Dudley caught Kitty, and set her down.

"Come one, KItty."

They walked up to a castle. Dudley knocked on the door. The door opened, and a gurad let them. The had to sit in a room, tied up waiting fot king and queen.

"Nice going, Dudley."

"It's not my fault."

"Where are the kids?"

"Shut it!" Yelled a voice.

The nice Dudley and Kitty saw the king a queen, with the 3 oldest kids.

"Kids!" Dudley yelled!"

"Dad!"

The king and queen sat down. They both saw each other. Then the evil Dudley walked up to Dudley.

"The nice me." He laughed evil.

"Is that me?"

"Shut up!"

"You can tell me what to do!"

"Yea? I have your kids."

The king and queen sat down. THe nice Kitty used her claws to get out, and she attacked the queen. The 2 cats began to flight.

"Guards!"

The gurads grabbed Kitty, and shocked her. She screamed as she fell to the floor. Then queen fell down to her knees too.

"What wrong?" Evil Dudley asked.

"I don't know. I just felt pain."

"You better not be pregnant."

The evil Dudley walked up to Dudley and grabbed his neck.

"If you kill me, you kill yourself."

He let go and they sat back down thinking.


	5. Nice vs Evil

The nice Dudley and Kitty are in the evil world now. They got tied up. Their kids were chained up.

"You wouldnt hurt yourself.' Dudley said.

"Would you shut up! I'm the king!"

"Your me, stupid."

The king snapped his fingers, and the gurads shocked him. The kids couldnt look. The queen sat on the king's lap, and told him something.

"If we kill them, then we kill us too."

"For the queen your smart."

"Should her kill their kids?"

Dudley smiled, and they both got up. The queen grabbed Willy and pulled him to a room. Everyone else went into the same room.

"Oldest first." The king said.

"No! Kill me not him!" Dudley said.

"No dad. I got this." Willy said.

They tied Willy up, and hung him above water. Right when he about to touch the water, he got out. All the kids ran after the king, and pinned him down. THe queen ran up to them, but Kitty tripped her, and she fell into the water. She got out, and grabbed Misty. Soon the king was down, and she dropped her and ran over to her.

"I'm here." The queen said.

"Kill them all." The kign whispered.

Their parents got untied. Dudley grabbed the king and Kitty grabbed the queen.

"Any last words?" Dudley asked.

"You'll never win."

"Oh yea?"

Dudley snapped his fingers. The quards came in, and stood there.

"Fools! Grabbed them!" THe queen yelled.

"Who do we grabbed?"

"The nice ones!"

"Oh, ok."

They grabbed them. The king and queen left the room. They sat down, and everyone got tied up again.

"Why are you here?"

"To save our kids!" KItty said.

"I hate kids so much." The king said.

"That's not nice!" Dudley said.

"It's true." The queen said.

"But you guys are the same." Willy said.

"You must have something." Lisa said.

They all thought for a while. Then Kitty thought of something.

"We're both married."

"That's true." The king said.

"We also love each other." Dudley said.

"Yea, I guess that too." The queen said.

Dudley pulled out a photo. The queen grabbed it from him. It was a photo of them on their wedding day. She screamed and threw on the floor. The king picked it up, and it felt like it burned it hand.

"It's all white!" The king yelled.

"Well duh! The bride's dress." Dudley said.

"Mine was black." The queen said.

"Just hear me out, deep down you love..."

"These that word again..." The king said rolling his eyes.

"You know you love these kids."

The both looked at the kids. The king got up and untied them. The queen united Dudley and Kitty.

"What's that for?" Kitty asked.

"I guess kids are not all that bad." They both said crossing their amrs.

"So you can have kids now?" Willy said.

"Sorry kid. It's the law." The queen said.

"But you guys can change it." Kitty said.

"Nah. You guys can go, before I change my mine." The king said turning around.

They left, and Dudley took out the watch.

"Who's ready to go back to the furture?" Dudley asked.

"Us!" The kids yelled.

When Dudley about to press it, the king and queen came out.

"Before you go. We have something for you." The queen said.

"What is it?" Dudley said.

"This."

The king and queen both hit them.

"That's what you guys get for having kids!" The king yelled.

"Hope your life is awful!" The queen laughed.

Dudley pressed the watch, and they went to the furtrure. Soon they wer back at tuff. The evil Dudley and Kitty went back inside.

"I hate them." Dudley said.

"Yea, me too. Their world is plain and life less."

"At least, we have this watch still."

"Maybe we go there, in the furture."

"Yea. Guards!"

The guards came in. Dudley told them to keep the watch safe, while they wait for the right to go there.


End file.
